memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Remembrance of Things Past
Introduction (blurb) A special crossover event, bringing two great crews together in celebration of the twentieth anniversary of Star Trek: The Next Generation! Book 1: The is sent to Icaria Prime, where a team of archeologists--aided by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Lieutenant Christine Vale of the Starship Enterprise--have found what may be the Krialta, a legendary Gretharan object from the time before they were wiped out by the Letheans. However, the dig is suffering from rampant equipment failures, looters have raided the camp, and the people are having vivid hallucinations of memories they'd rather forget. Even as Commander Gomez tries to discover the cause of the malfunctions, Dr. Sarjenka must treat the hallucinations--but she doesn't understand why Picard and Data, whom she's never met, look so familiar to her... Book 2: The away team is trapped on Icaria Prime. The cause of both the hallucinations and the equipment failure is the Krialta--but one of the pieces is missing. Commander Corsi and Lieutenant Vale must work together--for the first time since their fatal first meeting a decade ago--to find the missing piece before everyone on the planet--including Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise--is driven insane! Meanwhile, both Commander Gomez and Dr. Sarjenka must face demons from their past, as the Krialta brings long-dormant memories to the surface, ones that will change their lives forever! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Aegris • Gabriel Collins • Nancy Conlon • Domenica Corsi • Paul Cunningham • Nella Daren • Data • Daviara • Dantas Falcão • Bart Faulwell • Gemma • David Gold • Belinda Gomez • Guadalupe Gomez • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Susan Haznedl • Rennan Konya • Kyril • Lenmar • Ma • P8 Blue • Jean-Luc Picard • Laura Poynter • Sarjenka • Anthony Shabalala • Inana Skanda • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Tamppari • Christine Vale • Makk Vinx • Songmin Wong • Yevarin Dar Ableen • Julian Bashir • Aldo Corsi • Giancarlo Corsi • Beverly Crusher • Davis • Domar • Ekaran • Rachel Gilman • Heyerdahl • Idises • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Elizabeth Lense • Liankataka • Brilson Lodine • Lupon • Wayne Omthon • Katherine Pulaski • William Riker • Santayana • Senkare • Tobias Shelt • Mor glasch Tev • Deanna Troi • Jameson Tucker Starships and vehicles : • • • • Kwolek • • • Shirley Locations :Andor • Ardana • • Barcelona • Cairo • Cardassia Prime • Crelmac • Deep Space 9 • Delta Eridani system • Drema IV • Earth • Egypt • Galvan VI • Humus • Ibiza • Icaria Prime • Kelvas Repair Facility • Mariposa • Mount Seleya • Pibroch City • Rakaran River • Sahu • San Francisco • Stratos • Sun Bay • Teneb • Therin Park • Utopia Planitia Control • Venus • Vieques Races and cultures :Andorian • Aquan • Betazoid • Boraalan • Bynar • Cardassian • Dreman • Exiles • Ferengi • Gorn • Gretharan • Iotian • Lethean • Nasat • Pakled • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Cambridge University • Federation Archaeological Council • Federation Council • Federation Security and Emergency • Obsidian Order • Oxford University • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical Other references :anesthezine • aspirin • atropine • belladonna • beryllium • Cathedral of the Holy Wisdom • Chianti • coffee • delta-wave inducer • Delvan fluff pastry • Denebian slime devil • desegranine • dilithium • Dominion War • Elanian singer stone • embrivite • emotion chip • Excalibur (sword) • Federation News Service • gesula • Guinness • High Gretharan period • High Tribune • hippocampus • hololab • Holy Grail • hot chocolate • hydrocortilene • I'danian spice pudding • Izar Peace Officer • Jenkara • Kakerna Krana • Krasmira • kreba • Krialta • Liverpool FC • Manchester United • Mars Defense Perimeter • melorazine • Notre Dame • parietal lobe • peridaxon • projectile weapon • Quiet • raktajino • Red Pyramid • reeka • Ressikan flute • rizatriptan • Sacred Chalice of Rixx • Shran memorial • Tarvokian pound cake • tapas • thoron radiation • Traiaka • Uprising • Uprising Day • Uprising Memorial • Vigenère cipher • Wall of Heroes • ''yenara''-root tea • zinfandel Information *This two-part story was the last entry in the Star Trek: Corps of Engineers series prior to the original eBook series being put on hiatus. Related Stories Connections | after1=Most recent release | type2=eBook | series2= | subtitle2= | format2=eBook | before2= | after2= A Sea of Troubles | typea= | author=Terri Osborne | formata= | beforea= | aftera= That Sleep of Death | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevMB = Not yet placed| nextMB = Not yet placed| voyages1=SCE| adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:CoE eBooks